This proposal contains three sets of studies designed to: (1) examine the effects of desensitization to filmed violence (particularly violence against women) on male viewers; (2) develop interventions designed to counter the effects of exposure to filmed violence against women; and (3) to examine the adverse mental health effects on female viewers of expossure to filmed violence against women. Project I consists of three studies. The first tests whether desensitization to violence will "spill over" into other contexts, specifically: physical pain cues, domestic violence, child abuse and other forms of same sex assault among males. The second study investigates the processes of cognitive and affective change which occur during prolonged exposure to filmed violence and which may facilitate aggressive behavior after film exposure. The third study investigates the possible inhibiting effects of mixed sex viewing of filmed violence against women and manipulations designed to increase victim empathy. Project II is built around two intervention studies. The first is a "prebriefing" study in which subjects take part in an attitude change intervention procedure and are then be exposed to filmed violence. These subjects will be compared to others who receive the intervention after the film exposure, and to several control groups. In the second study subjects who are relatively high in hostility, psychoticism, power motivation and self-reported likelihood of raping will undergo an intensive intervention procedure. Project III contains two studies which use female subjects. They examine the effect of long-term exposure to violent media on mood states and self-esteem, fear, victimization measures, willingness to report crime, and jury decisionmaking. Three types of media depictions will be investigated with a special emphasis on R-rated, commercially released material.